The Only Exception
by tsagana.castlelight
Summary: Severus and Lily. Why did she abandoned him so easily?


- ... Why should I be an exception? - Lily contemptuously glanced at Severus again, and promptly went to the aisle. She wanted to turn back, but something stopped her at the last minute, and Lily went into the living room, leaving undoubtedly sad Severus in the hallway.

The girl walked toward the bedroom, where she met anxious Mary and Alice.

- Well, what happened? He said something nasty to you?

- I told you many times that you shouldn't expect anything good from Snape, – reproachfully addressed Alice to Lily, but she already was in her bed, turned away from everyone and thus making clear that she don't want to keep the conversation going.

Her friends whispered something to each other, but Lily was thinking about what just happened. Did she make a right choice? Severus was those who considered to be her best friend, the one who first opened the door to this beautiful world. In Lily's mind appeared pictures from their childhood: here, Severus tells something to Lily ... he tells the story of a school for wizards, the wonderful creatures and extraordinary transformations. He can see sincere admiration in the girl's green eyes, though sometimes, quite often, they slip sparks of mistrust and even reverence for something higher and inaccessible. Just for now...

Then they would exchange enthusiastic cheers when children first stepped on a Diagon Alley, Platform nine and three quarters, and, of course, a huge castle of Hogwarts. In the eyes of eleven-year Severus clearly reads, "I told you so," but Lily pulls at his sleeve, points to the ghost that suddenly appeared in the gorgeous, festively decorated Great Hall. Then there was a Sorting, divided them into two hostile Houses. But they didn't seem worry about that, especially Lily.

She remembered, as they often walked nearby the lake, discussing their recent studies, showing each other newly acquired skills and techniques.

At the same time Lily remembered completely different subconscious memories ...

Lily flees down the corridor because of terrible sounds, chilling screams as if someone was tortured with Crucio. Lily was trying to deny such thoughts ... this can not be ... they will not allow ... Azkaban ... Suddenly, halfway through, a terrible idea apperas in her mind: what if Severus is there, and not as a victim ... Lily breaks into an abandoned classroom, several wands points at her immediately. Except for one. In the corner stands Sev, with whom she chatted about an hour ago, about some trivial stuff, like the origin of the Squid and abilities of the Whomping Willow ...

- Do not touch her!

Lily takes the view across the room. On the floor lies pale Anita Thompson, Hufflepuff from the second year. Lily does not want to think about the worse, doesn't looking at Severus, but someone shouts: "Stupefy!" . Everything becomes a chaos but Lily grabs the girl and runs out of there ... and then Hufflepuff in tears tells her that the Slytherins found a Boggart somewhere and threatened them everyone, that Boggart was killed by the boy in shabby clothes, with black eyes, when they heard someone's approaching footsteps …

- Why did you come there, Lil - Severus reproaches her, but she doesn't listen, shouting something offensive.

- I don't like the fact that you take part in such things! Always!

- It was just a joke, no one was hurt! But you could have been... - in the eyes of Severus appears worry, and he doesn't finish his sentence.

A year earlier, Lily found in the Sev's room a horrible book about a hundred ways to kill a man with the help of dark magic, with nauseating images and terrible incantations. Severus stood frozen, barely breathing, when saw a girl with his book, then started to assure her that he intended only to improve his level of knowledge, he was not going to use a single spell, even against Potter. The last remark amused Lily.

But Lily noticed how Severus picked up a book ...With love.

She realized this too late. Among her classmates existed rumors that Slytherin is supposed to support You-Know-Who. Everywhere there were these horrible rumors of tortures, mysterious murders and disappearances of Muggles. Lily thought Severus was too young for this, but she nevertheless often asked him about the situation in the walls of his House. Severus, however, always kept quiet and asked her to never mind false and envious Gryffindors. And she believed him. As always.

Then happened strange and sometimes violent actions by the Malfoy and his friends. What happened to Frank Longbottom on the night of Halloween? Who has cursed Mary McDonald? Who, after all, were walking around the castle and were throwing sarcastic, nasty comments about Muggleborns?

Lily witnessed how Snape evil and prickly, with inexpressible satisfaction called someone 'Mudblood'. And then Severus begged Lily to forgive him and promised that he would never allow himself to call her so. And Lily forgave him.

But the rumors were creeping around Hogwarts, terrible rumors. Lily demanded that Sev have to tell her everything, to convince her he's innocent. She felt she could affect on Severus, to make him change his views on some things. How was it stupid! After all, sometimes she wasn't not strong enough be free from judgment and therefore they had a lot of fight last time ... Severus seemed to be hiding from her, and in such moments, Lily could not even understand what he thinks about.

And then came the word. "I don't need a help from a Mudblood." Bitter shame. Not because he told those stupid and unfair words, but because Lily is tired. Tired of playing on two sides, to hear more and more implausible and pathetic excuse from whom she so long considered to be her best friend in the world. And even glance of the black, familiar eyes doesn't stop her from an obvious choice.

Lily did not sleep all night. When the tears almost dried up, she whispered into the darkness again: "Why should I be an exception?"

The answer was probably obvious …


End file.
